


Joint Effort

by spacesex4651



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), BDSM, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: You’d never been one to go out on a weeknight. School was stressful, and the last thing you needed was more distractions from the semester. Waking up in a graveyard and being thrown into a heat in the back of strangers car can really add some perspective to a girl's life.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d never been one to go out on a weeknight. School was stressful, and the last thing you needed was more distractions from the semester. One of the girls in your friend group however, though friend is a loose term, had decided to drag the four of you out on a Tuesday night. Normally, you would have objected, keeping to yourself in your quiet little apartment with your boyfriend and girlfriend and curling into bed as you slaved over hours of useless information. To your avail, Ava was persistent, and at this point in the term, you no longer possessed the energy to fight with her. Instead you slid on a small black dress and a pair of heels far too high to be acceptable for your ankle health and headed out the door, planning to return in a few hours, somewhat wasted and officially dead-beat tired. Unfortunately, things never seemed to go to plan for you. You must have been drugged, or maybe knocked out, but the last thing you remembered was at the bar where you ordered your last shot of vodka. After that everything went blank. 

That is, until now. Surrounded by dirt, dust, blood, or a mixture of all three in an impeccably dark and unrelentingly cold room. Room might have been an exaggeration. It was more like a tomb. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness you noticed a couple of coffins on the wall, and what looked like an entire town’s worth of bones at your feet. Tears sprung to your eyes at the realization as your heart thundered within its cage; you were going to die. Panic set in quick. Your hands slicked with sweat and undoubtably began shaking, body curled up on the floor as you gripped dirt between your fingers. Tears sprung to your eyes, a crushing pain coming onto your chest. This was not the time for a panic attack. Attempting to push all thoughts of death away, you focused on escaping. Standing, however, seemed impossible. You were weak, shaken, and basically useless. Screaming for help seemed like a bad idea; what if whatever took you was waiting for you to wake up? Helpless and alone you began to cry. The thought that you might die here, with no children and nothing to show for yourself, hurt. Your dress did nothing to warm you. The cold felt infectious, spreading through your bones like cancer as it chilled you to the core. Maybe you’d get lucky and freeze to death before the guy got back. The room was dead silent, leaving your breathing and heartbeat to fill your ears and doing nothing to calm you down. An hour or so later, your fight or flight response had dimmed. Heavy eyelids creeped shut as you fought to stay awake with no avail. The alcohol had left your system, and so had your bodies supply of adrenaline. With your back to a concrete wall you fell asleep, hoping, wishing, and praying that it was all just one bad dream. 

A loud bang woke you from your dreamless slumber. Immediately, your eyes shot open, ready to either run away from or fight whoever had tried to open that door. You pulled yourself to stand using the cold wall, just as another loud bang echoed throughout the dungeon. A small whimper escaped your lips. This was it. 

“Y/N! Are you in there?” An unfamiliar voice called. How did they know your name? Was someone looking for you? You stayed silent, just in case it was a trap. This time, another voice called out, just as deep and daunting. 

“Y/N we’re here to help you. If your in there say something.” The voice demanded. It took a moment to wet your throat enough to talk. 

“I-I’m here! Please don’t hurt me.” You begged. The other end was silent, and you began to grow worried they had left you for dead when the door flew open. You screamed in response, throwing yourself back into the wall as far as you could and squeezing your eyes shut. 

“Hey, Hey, we’re not here to hurt you. We’re here to get you out, but we gotta hurry. Come on.” The first voice spoke again. Cautiously you opened your eyes, finding two tall, tan, handsome men with outstretched hands. It’s official, you’d died. 

“I died didn’t I?” You asked the men, keeping your hands at your sides. 

“No. But you will soon if we don’t get you out of here so let’s go.” The shorter one commented. With great courage you extended your arm to him, allowing him to tug you out of the building and back into a cemetery. 

The boys led you to a black classic car, sleek and shining in the moonlight like a knight in shining armor. From what you knew about cars, it was a Chevy, but that was about it. 

“Who are you guys? How do you know who I am?” You questioned skeptically. 

“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. You were attacked by a demon.” Oh okay, so these guys were nuts too. It dawned on you that they could have been the reason behind all of this. 

“Did you guys do this?” You accused, no longer afraid of the consequences. You’d survived death, well, sort of, but it was enough of a confidence booster for you. 

“What, kidnap you? Are you freaking kidding me?” The shorter one, Dean, shot back. 

“Oh and you expect me to think a demon did this? Seriously?” You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at the guy. 

“Oh, I think he does.” 

The voice sent shivers up your spine, something pure evil dripping from his words. In an instant you turned, finding yourself face to face with an older man. 

“Who are you?” You whispered, voice shaky and legs even shakier. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The man’s eyes bled a deep yellow, forcing you back into the chests of the boys as you panicked. As if it was instinct, the boys moved in front, a silver knife gleaming in the hand of Dean. 

“What do you want with her Allistair?” Sam asked. Allistair? 

“I’m out shopping for new toys.” He claimed nonchalantly, his voice sickly sweet.

“Come on now, we both know that ain’t true.” Dean grumbled, moving somewhat closer to the monster.

“Hmm, I suppose it’s not. You know,” He paused, leaning to his left to catch a glimpse of you quivering behind him. “if you let me put my hands on her, you’ll find out.” 

“You know we can’t let that happen.” Dean was a smooth talker, you could tell. He was oddly comfortable in his position. 

“What a shame. The second I lay a finger on that, mhmmn, pretty little thing, your angel comes running.” 

Dean scoffed at this. “What, Cas?” He questioned, shoulders slightly relaxing at what he perceived as an obvious lie. 

“Oh yes, that would be the one.” 

“Why would Cas be here?” Sam interjected, moving farther forward to match his partner. 

“It seems that when your feathered friend isn’t on angel business, he’s been buzzing around her.” From the view of the boy’s strong backs, you knew there could have been truth to his statement. Their shoulders tensed, Dean bringing that daunting silver knife up further as a threat. 

“Yeah? And why would he do that? What do you want with Cas anyways? Isn’t he a little out of your league?” Dean asked, speculation hot on his tongue. Allistair paused for a moment, chuckling to himself. Your stomach turned in knots. 

“Nothing that concerns either of you. But it seems you boys need to brush up on your lore.” He accused. Allistair tilted his head towards the sky, outstretching his arms as he spoke. “Oh Castiel! I have your mate here, it seems she’s in a bit of a, hm, predicament.” The man laughed. 

“Your lying.” Sam spat to call his bluff. 

“Why else would he have directed you here? I can always prove it to you boys.” Without another word Allistair was gone. You sighed a breath of relief, unclenching your hands at your thighs and letting tears sink into your eyes. Finally, it was over. But before you had a chance to thank the brothers for saving you a cold hand landed on your shoulder. Instinctively you shrieked, turning around to face the man with the yellow eyes. Your doubts were immediately thrown out the window. This was real. Before he could harm you any further however, the demon was practically plucked from his place, his body forced across the graveyard. Again, you screamed, throwing your body back into the boy’s you’d only just met as your bones shook in their joints. 

Out of the black came a man in a trench coat, tall, strong, and beyond intimidating. The man turned to you, his blue eyes capturing whatever moonlight was left behind the clouds, and nodded. 

“Hello boys. Y/N.” His voice was deep, deeper than any man you’d heard before. Your shaking worsened, but not in the way it had before, as a warm heat spread throughout you. You wanted to ask how he knew your name. You wanted to say hello back, and ask him what he had done with the other man. You couldn’t speak. Every ounce of courage that once remained in your body had been drained into the muddy floor the second he laid eyes on you. 

It didn’t matter anyways, because the demon had risen once again and began to charge at the man. 

“Get her out of here! Now!” Castiel yelled, an odd name for a man, you realized. Though you sincerely doubted he was anything but natural. Was he really an angel? Before you could ask anything, the two men behind you grabbed you by the arms, lifting you easily as one of them bared your entirety, letting the other run ahead to unlock the car. Sam, who you realized was carrying you, slid into the backseat. The engine began its rumble, its tone deep much like Castiel’s voice. Oh did you miss the sound of his voice. You didn’t question it. You didn’t want to question it. All you wanted was Castiel. The boys however, drove away from him. Why would they take you away? Would you ever see him again? 

Your skin began to heat, a quick sweat breaking out all over. Energy pulsed through your veins like nothing you’d felt before, and you needed to move. Squirming in Sam’s lap, you begged for help. 

“Dean I think something’s wrong with her. She’s burning up.” 

“We’ll be back at the motel soon, we just need to get her to calm down.” Dean insisted, taking charge of the situation like you assumed he would. He was obviously the alpha male of the group, speaking figuratively of course. “Y/N, sweetheart, can you hear me? Your gonna be fine we just gotta get you back, okay?” But his words sounded nothing like the sweet honey of Castiel’s voice, and the words did nothing to sedate you. 

“Castiel! I need Castiel!” You argued back, trying not to embarrass yourself in front of these men. Though we might be past that point already, you thought to yourself. 

“Dean what the hell is going on.” Sam yelled angrily. His hands were keeping you planted across his lap, your body shaking and sweating like you’d just ran a marathon. 

“Call Bobby!” Dean commanded, throwing his petal to the metal and increasing his pace home. But the further you got from Castiel, the worse you felt. 

“Please! Please call Casitel.” You begged Sam, looking over your shoulder from the leather of the car’s seats for the first time since you’d arrived. 

“Call Bobby, Sam.” Dean insisted again, and you cried out at his command. 

Sam fished a phone from his pocket. In a push of a button and another for speakerphone, an obnoxious ringing filled your ears. All you wanted was Castiel’s voice. On the fourth ring, the phone picked up. 

 

“Sam? Whats going on?” The gruff voice asked. You cried out as a sharp pang of pain hit you right in the abdomen. Your mind screamed for Castiel, louder than you’d ever heard before. 

“I need you to look up Angel mates.” Sam asked, placing the hand with the phone back onto your waist as you squirmed to get out of his grip. 

“Angel mates? I’m not in the mood for-”

“Just look it up Bobby!” Sam yelled over your cries. The pain was only getting worse. You tried picturing the man again, hoping it would help the stabbing subside. It dulled it to an extent, but a new ache found its way into your abdomen, lower than before. 

“Alright, alright, sheesh. Let me get my books. This might take a minute” The man warned. Everything was hellish. Your skin was on fire, your abdomen was burning from the inside out, and all you could think was Castiel. Moments in silence, outside of your whimpers and cries, passed. The minutes felt like eternity, and Sam’s gentle circles on your back, though appreciated, did nothing. Finally, the man spoke again. 

“It says here that Angel mates are rare. Only Alpha Angels have them, whatever that means. It also says most Angels have Angel mates. Once an angel finds it’s mate and makes itself known, they’re inseparable. Separating them results in death if the mate is human. Down lower there’s paragraphs about heats and nesting, do I need to read that too?” The man on the phone sounded a little disgusted. You couldn’t care. All you could think about was Castiel. The way his skin would feel on yours, and the way his eyes would burn with passion as he took you and made you his. It was driving you insane. 

“Yeah, sorry about this Bobby.” Sam sounded a little grossed out too. 

“You boys owe me a beer for this. Alright uh, when an Angel first shows itself to it’s mate, it spurs the mate into a heat. Heats can last between two and five days, and are potentially deadly if left untended to. Says here they start burning, I don’t know if they mean that literally or figuratively-”

“Thats it!” Dean called from the front. 

“Wait, who are we talking about here? Gabriel?” The man, Bobby, questioned. You could hear his curiosity through the phone. It was a good distraction, and a great excuse to call your heart’s captor’s name again. 

“Castiel!” You called, your body flipping to stare at the ceiling involuntarily. Sam gripped your hips again, holding you in place as whimpers fell from your lips. 

“Castiel? Trench coat, socially inept, Castiel?” 

“Yeah, guess so.” Dean hollered again. 

“Well you better get to him fast. Book says she’s got thirty minutes.” Before you could cry any more, a second body was placed under you, holding your head. The burning inside of you calmed as your eyes met with the Angel’s pure blue orbs again. 

“Castiel.” You whispered, sitting up on your knees and folding your hands in your lap. It was like your body was in autopilot, submitting to him without a second thought. Autonomic submission, was a good term. 

A cold hand graced your cheek, planting you firmly to the ground as you found your breath again. “Hello sweet girl.” His voice was like heaven to your ears. It buzzed around you and floated through your brain, flooding you with a mixture of supernatural viagra and endorphins as it rang. “Did I trigger your heat?” He asked calmly, inspecting you with his eyes as he drank in your heated state. You no doubt looked terrible, a thin layer of sweat covering your skin and reddening your cheeks. Your hair was a mess, and tears streaked down your cheeks from your previous fit. You felt like a fool now. He must have sensed your lack of participation as he spoke again, his hand lifting your face to meet his. “Answer me when I am talking to you, my love.” His voice was deeper somehow, hotter somehow, and you found yourself responding within a heartbeat. 

“Yes sir.” Your voice was weak, subservient, and somewhat lost as you responded. You were drunk off him. Castiel hummed at this, letting his thumb brush away the tracks of tears on your cheeks. You’d forgotten about the other boys in the car. The world melted away as if it were just the two of you. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He spoke again, forcing your heart to nearly leave your chest as you soaked in the compliment like a flower in the sun. You were practically glowing with his words. 

“Uh, Cas, not really the right place.” Dean mentioned in the front, still somewhat shocked with Castiel’s behavior it seemed. Castiel’s eyes left yours for a moment to glare at the man in the mirror and you whimpered in response. The noise drew him back to you immediately, and his angry features fell away. 

“I’m going to take care of you.” Before you could comprehend anything else, the car and the two strange men were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

You were in a room, you realized, with tan walls and concrete floors. You didn’t care where he brought you. You just needed to be closer to him. The man was sat on a large wooden poster bed, his weight sinking the mattress with his impeccable muscles, though hidden underneath his suit. 

“Castiel.” It seemed to be the only word that could leave your mouth. 

“Hello Y/N.” Hearing his voice, being alone with him; it was enough to calm you down for a moment. The air cooled and the sweat began to dry from your skin. The pressure in your abdomen, however pleasant, did not let up. 

“I don’t know who you are, at all, and all I wanna do is sleep with you. Am I okay?” You asked nervously, your voice finally coming back enough to talk. Castiel chuckled at this, standing from his position on the bed and holding his hand out to you. 

“You are more than okay. You’re safe here, nothing can get in. Nothing from the nature of hell anyways.” He reassured. You took his hand, letting the warmth of his palm sink into yours as your skin felt his roughness for the first time. He worked with his hands, and boy did you like it. Letting out a whimper at the touch, the man pulled you back, allowing you to take your place on his lap. 

Now, face to face, you could finally see how attractive the man truly was. His eyes burned with a blue like never before, perfectly chiseled nose and jawline leading to delectably plump lips, though chapped. You could feel his breath on your face, warm and sweet smelling as it filled your senses. 

“What’s happening to me? Am I your mate? What does that even mean?” You asked him quietly, trying not to offend him. You didn’t want to hurt him ever, and a strong need to submit to him hit you once again. Castiel interrupted your thoughts. 

“Yes. In Angel terms, you would be labeled as my Omega.” He explained, resting his hands on your waist as his fingers splayed across your ass. A pang of need hit your core hard, and your head fell to his shoulder as you whimpered once again. His hands clutched harder around your waist, thumbs brushing against your bone with enough force to leave a bruise. You felt his hardness underneath you, brushing against your core with every move you made. It was maddening. 

“Please.” You begged, not entirely sure what you were begging for. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to claim you. Tell me now if this is not what you want.” Castiel’s voice was impossibly deeper. You could hear the need in his voice, the true desire of lust and love all wrapped up into his beautiful words. Your body began to heat up once again. 

“I need it. Please, Castiel, please claim me.” You didn’t even know what you were begging for, but your begging didn’t go on for long. The Angel had you naked and spread out in no time, his hands coming to rest either side of your head. You only had a moment to stare at his bare chest, sculpted by the gods and smooth as butter. His arms were muscular too, holding his weight above you as he stared down in adoration. 

“I promise to take care of you.” He spoke. You believed him. “I’m sorry for the lack of foreplay, I promise it will be different in the future.” Again, you didn’t care. You were already slick with want and panting for whatever he planned to give you, and for some reason, it seemed he had understood this, pushing his length into you and stretching you to the very core. 

“Castiel!” You cried, leaning your head back and shutting your eyes. The Angel growled, sinking his hands into your hips now. 

“Look at me when I am claiming you, Omega.” Heat flushed through you, eyes snapping open to meet his demands. He sunk into you further. The pleasure was indescribable. Tears built at the corners of your eyes as the need to cum became overwhelming. You had to hold back to avoid embarrassing yourself. Once he had buried himself in to the hilt he paused, looking down at you with what you could only describe as love. The stretch was incredible. He filled you up all the way to the brim and then some, and you could only imagine how big his cock really was. Castiel shifted above you, dropping to an elbow and moving himself inside of you just slightly as he did so. The small movements were earth shattering, and you came right there, clenching on his hard cock as juices spilled from your core. Castiel shut his eyes at this, his hands gripping the sheets hard enough to rip them as his body shuttered. 

“I never knew this would feel this good.” Castiel growled, the arm that had lowered itself coming around your waist to pull you to him. You noticed he hadn’t looked at your body once. Normally, it would make you self conscious; leave you wondering if you just weren’t good enough. But now, as his deep blue eyes captured yours, you knew it wasn’t the case. Castiel had all the time in the world to watch you rithe and cry beneath you. Right now, all he wanted to see, was the look in your eyes as he took you for the first time. 

“I- It normally doesn’t. I’ve never, ah, never felt like this before.” No doubt your pupils were blown wide, your voice blissed out as he began to rock inside of you. Castiel’s thrusts were inhumanly strong, his hips meeting yours in a way that would no doubt leave bruises. You didn’t care. 

“Because every time before right now,” Castiel paused, thrusting hard into you as pleasure spilled through your abdomen, “was wrong.” He finished. You whimpered at his possessiveness, a second orgasm coming on quickly as his member pulsed inside of you. Then, you felt something. At first, it was like a feather, dusting over your most sensitive part. Soon you realized it was much, much more. Almost acting as a vibrator, your clit buzzed with energy, throwing you into another fit of cries and shaking. White hot pleasure coursed through your veins, centering right where Castiel was still thrusting into you. 

“Thats it, sweet girl.” He praised, leaning his head down to nip at your lips as you cried. Real tears flowed down the sides of your cheeks from pleasure. Nothing had, or ever will again, feel this good. You prayed it would never end. Castiel still had your eyes as he picked up speed, whatever magic he was working on your clit remaining unrelenting. Soon, you felt the same presence around the your nipples, pulling slightly at the buds with affection and curiosity. You relished in the feeling. Again, your body was on fire, though in a much more pleasurable way. The heat radiating off the two of you had caused a light sweat to form on your skin, and encased the two of you in your own, for lack of a better term, love bubble. 

Castiel’s hand around your waist tightened its hold, his earth shattering thrusts and incredible speed slowly sending you to yet another peak. Just as you thought you might be able to last a little longer, whatever magic he was using snuck its way to its final destination, your ass. Castiel was kind of a freak, you decided, and the thought of all the things this man, or Angel, could do to you sent you reeling. You weren’t sure your body could take it. Your back arched off the bed as you struggled to keep your eyes open. Your legs shook, your hands fisting the sheets as spots overcame your vision. The moans that left your mouth were a symphony to the creature above you, and as his hips began to stutter, the thought of his seed inside of you drove you further. 

“Shut your eyes!” The Angel suddenly yelled, his eyes erupting in the most beautiful color of white you had ever seen. You followed his command, becoming pleasurably overstimulated as his energy only strengthened around its fixated points. Black absorbed your close eyed vision as the feeling inside of you bubbled over its limit. You were done for. 

Slowly, your eyes opened, finding concerned pools of blue staring back at them. A small smile graced your lips as memories of your last moments before you blacked out flooding your mind like a dam had broke. You giggled, somewhat embarrassed that you had actually blacked out from an orgasm. A sinister smile broke out on Castiel’s lips, and as if he was reading your mind, he seemed to understand that you had liked it. 

“I feel like I should introduce myself, but that might be pointless.” You commented, finally starting to come to your senses. 

“You’re not wrong. It would be pointless.” Castiel agreed. “I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” He stated plainly, causing you to giggle again. 

“I know. Thats a fancy title.” You joked, causing a small smile to tug on his lips, much like yours. You turned your body towards him, leaving you both on your sides with pillows under your head. No doubt you smelled terrible, and probably looked worse, but Castiel didn’t show it if you did. The look in his eyes the same as when he was on top of you. 

“I do not think you are visually or sensually unappealing.” Castiel stated. “Your smell is biologically designed to attract me.” He explained, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear. “I believe that you are the most beautiful human I have ever known. I have been alive since the creation of the universe.” 

Could he read your mind?

“Yes, I am an Angel of the Lord.” 

You giggled again, basking in the praises the Angel was giving you. You could get used to this, you decided. 

“Your eyes remind me of a planet a few million light years away. They have the same refractory shade as the atmospheric dust. It is deemed as one of the most beautiful occurrences in the universe.” He paused for a moment, taking a second to gage your reaction before continuing. “Your skin is as soft as the silk I watched Asia fight wars and create the first forms of transportation for. Your soul’s light appears as the same light that shines when a universe is born. It’s so bright it could burn the eyes out of,” Castiel paused, clearing his throat, “anything except an Angel I suppose. You are the perfect sum of all my Father’s creations, and I will love you until my own death.” The Angel finished. 

You had no idea what to respond with. Truly, you were touched, and hoped the Angel could perceive that without vocalization, as you were sure you could not speak. 

“Humans like to clean themselves after activities like this. If you wish to shower, I can show you where they are located.” He offered. You nodded with a smile, deciding it was probably a good idea to be showered. 

It was a quick, naked sprint to the bathrooms. At first, it was a leisurely walk. The two of you held hands as Castiel explained that he lived in a decommissioned bunker with the two boys that saved you, Sam and Dean. Castiel had raised Dean from hell a few years ago, and Sam was his younger brother. They hunted monsters together as a team. Sam had also had an addiction to demon blood, which you were told not to talk about. The bathroom was just down the hall to the left, and the two of you were enjoying the cold underground air on your hot, naked forms. Unfortunately, the sound of the bunker’s door opening shocked Castiel into a full sprint, with you attached at the hand running, or being tugged along, closely behind. As soon as you made it into the bathroom he pulled the two of you into a shower, closing the small white curtain and switching on the tap to drown out your giggles. 

“Be quiet.” Castiel whispered into your ear, slipping you under the hot water and allowing you to relax as he planned your next move. He was well aware of the fact that your clothes were back in the room. He was also well aware that he could easily get them within a heartbeat, only having to leave you for a moment to retrieve them, and anything else you could need. Castiel, however, couldn’t leave your side. The thought of the boys roaming around the bunker while your naked body was here alone, even for just a millisecond, was a millisecond too long. He recognized how ridiculous he was being off the bat. He could procrastinate, he figured, wanting to focus on the naked girl in front of him. The way the water poured down your hair and off your shoulders entranced him, and he watched the pink rise in your cheeks as you smiled into the spray. For the first time, he allowed his eyes to travel further down, over your perky breasts, down to your stomach, hips, and smooth center. Your legs, he realized, looked even more delectable as the water caught the light in a way that made him want to put his head in between them. As you turned to grab the shampoo that hung lazily from the metal caddy, his eyes sank further to the cheeks of your ass, admiring how they jiggled as you dropped your heels to the floor, shampoo successfully in hand. He nearly lost it and took you right there in the shower when the foamy white bubbles slid down the curve of your back, ghosting over your bottom before sliding down those sleek legs he’d recently come to adore. Just as you began reaching for the conditioner, showing off your backside a little more prominently now that you realized he was watching, voices echoed off the walls of the bathroom. 

“Can’t wait for this freakin shower.” Dean’s voice was getting close enough to make out words, and you fixated on the word shower. 

“You think they’d be pretty clean considering how well they covered their tracks.” Sam agreed, his footsteps now audible on the slick tile floors of the bathroom. Neither of them had commented on the shower that was already on; that you were in. Shower curtains closed, and both of them ran their own water. One was to your left, and the other to your right. Castiel’s hand slowly moved towards your mouth, covering your lips with his palm. 

His voice rang clear in your head, deep and authoritative in ways he would probably consider sinful if he heard it himself. “Quiet my love.” He spoke. You obeyed. That is, until, one of the boys chose to speak up about what they had obviously observed. 

“Hey Sam, are there four feet in that stall right there?” Dean teased, making his intentions more than clear. 

“Well would you look at that, four feet. Thats weird, I don’t remember Castiel having four legs.” He retorted. 

Quickly, as if it would save him, Castiel left his grip on your jaw to hoist you up around his waist, leaving your legs to wrap around his hips and his erection to press directly into your belly, and yeah, he was huge. Immediately, the boys burst out in laughter, realizing what Castiel had done. You couldn’t help but giggle along. 

“Cas, you sly dog.” Dean chuckled, slapping a hand on the thin piece of plastic that separated your naked bodies from his. 

“I am not a canine, Dean.” Castiel rebutted. 

“Maybe not, but Y/N there, you sayin’ she ain’t a fox?” You giggled harder, gripping on to Castiel’s wet shoulders as he angrily stared at the wall. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dean. Foxes belong to the canidae biological family. They aren’t canines.” He always sounded so serious. His tone was firm, almost a warning, but still always somewhat clueless. He never seemed to have a next step planned. You realized your heat wouldn’t be sedated for long, but now was not the right time or place to become slick again. Yet there you were, slyly trying to adjust yourself so that Castiel’s still hard cock could slip into you. Castiel, no doubt reading your mind, grabbed your ass hard, digging his nails into the soft flesh as a real warning.

“Don’t.” His voice growled in your head. 

You looked up from your spot on his shoulder, giving him the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. This time, the warning wasn’t so subtle. A somewhat loud slap was delivered straight to your cheek, further burning your core as another gush of wetness found its way through your opening. 

“I said, don’t.” It was so loud you almost thought he had spoken the words. 

“Damn Cas! You slappin’ that ass?” Dean continued his ridicules, and you smirked at the knowledge that they were probably hard and playing it off. 

“Not exactly.” Castiel spoke out loud this time. 

“Wait, Cas, you’re not hitting her, are you?” Sam didn’t sound angry, but perhaps a little shocked. 

“Don’t worry, she finds enjoyment in it.” Castiel reassured, or what he assumed would be reassuring. A gasp left your lips and the boys roared in their laughter once more. 

Before either of you could respond any further you were out of the shower and back in the room you had began in. You could tell Castiel was somewhat upset, and you moved off of him to apologize. Castiel seemed saddened by this, and you moved closer towards him to make your intentions clear. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you Castiel.” You apologized. The Angel looked up, meeting your eyes with his bright blue ones filled with uncertainty. 

“Why are you apologizing? I assumed that I had upset you.” He stated, furrowing his brows in a way that made your heart beat faster. 

“Why would you have upset me?” You questioned, allowing your arms to wrap around his warm, hard waist. 

“I thought I had misspoken in front of Sam and Dean. I apologize.” He admitted. You sighed, knowing this conversation was going to have to happen. You were polyamorous, and truthfully, even Castiel with his magic powers and all couldn’t ever fully suffice for you. You needed multiple people, and you were afraid this would hurt him. Knowing that you enjoyed being naked in the same room as Sam and Dean could break his heart, and you knew it. Castiel had been watching you, the demon had said, and he had probably seen you with multiple people before. Maybe he would understand, or, he could think you were a whore. And that, was a very scary risk. 

“Why are you thinking so hard, my love?” Castiel questioned, moving to sit on the bed you had already destroyed. You joined him there, bracing yourself for what was to come. 

“I know you’ve been watching me, before I met you today.” You began, placing a hand on his firm, warm leg. Maybe this wasn’t the best time for this conversation, but you weren’t going to let these new hormones get in your way. 

“I’m sorry if this upsets you. I can give you space if you require-”

“No! No, Castiel, please just hear me out.” You begged. The angel nodded, his wet black hair flopping somewhat as he did so. 

“I know you were watching me, and that means you know that I enjoy having, uh, multiple partners.” It came out more as a question, but Castiel nodded along anyways. “I like you Castiel, a lot, and I don’t want to jeopardize this for anything.” You continued. “But-”

“But you want to sleep with Sam and Dean.” Castiel finished. Your eyes went wide, and you had to remember that he could read your thoughts before even thinking about answering. 

“Thats not what I had in mind, t-they don’t even have to be men, they can be girls too!” You rushed out, trying to save yourself from digging your grave any further. 

“Calm down. I know you. As you said I’ve ‘watched you’.” The being air quoted, bringing a small smile to your lips. “You need men. I am going to have to be okay with this.” Castiel admitted, trying to be as supportive as possible. You knew he was the jealous type, but this type of acceptance only comes from a good man. A good Angel. 

“I, I don’t want to upset you.” You admitted, somewhat sheepishly. 

“You are not upsetting me honeybee. I understand that every part of you was perfectly made for me. Therefore, if you enjoy having multiple men in your life, there is a part of this, an angle, as Sam would say, that I will enjoy. I assume it will be knowing that you are safe when I am far away from you.” He insisted, moving his hands around your waist and pulling you to sit on his lap like you had earlier today. 

“Thank you.” You whispered, finding his eyes with a sweet smile. 

“Anything for you.” And though you had barely just met, you believed him. 

 

After another round of mind blowing sex bent over the wooden dresser opposite the practically ruined bed that lasted half the time it did previously, you decided you were finally hungry. Castiel admitted that he did not require food, making the decision entirely yours. He suggested food from all corners of the world; pizza from Italy, sushi from Japan, burgers from New York City, and anything and everything else he could think of. Honestly, all you wanted was some toast with honey, and the moment you mentioned liking honey, Castiel became ravenous again. Apparently, he had honey of his own he wanted to try. An hour and three orgasms later you were finally going to put your foot down. That is, until, Castiel’s eyes caught your boobs. It was as if he had never seen boobs before, and it crossed your mind that there was a real chance he hadn’t taken the time to ever look at them. 

The Angel’s eyes were fixated on them. You had called his name a few times softly, but he hadn’t heard. Slowly, you placed a hand on his cheek, attempting to pull him out of his daze. His eyes travelled up to yours, a light blush overtaking his cheeks as he realized what he had been doing. 

“Hi.” You smiled up at him, biting your lip out of bad habit. You watched as his pupils dilated, flicking between your eyes and lips. “Castiel I need food.” You giggled, taking your hand off his cheek to drop your arm to its side. 

“Honey.” Castiel agreed, his eyes fixated back on what he seemed to love the most at the moment. You giggled again, watching the look of pure hypnosis on the creatures face. Unexpectedly, Castiel’s hand hit the underside of your breast, decently hard, causing a small yelp to leave your lips in surprise. You understood then, that he wanted to watch them bounce. And food be damned, you pushed the Angel back on the bed, taking his long, hard cock in one hand and lowering yourself down on it. 

The Angel hissed at the feeling, allowing your warm walls to encase him as he groaned, throwing his head back into the same pillow you were abusing just hours ago. When you were sure Castiel’s focus was in the right place, you began to bounce on him. His cock filled you in ways you could never imagine, rubbing up against the spots you liked and bumping into the ones that made you feel full. Pushing your hair back over your shoulders, you reached your arms around to squeeze yourself, toying with your nipples in a way that made Castiel’s hips rut up into you hard. Before you could have too much fun, Castiel’s hands captured your wrists, forcing them down as he used his muscles to drive his appendage further into you. If he wanted to watch them bounce, he certainly got his wish. Castiel’s eyes were still focused on them, following up and down with each thrust your body endured. You decided to test him again, removing your hand from the tight grip on your wrist and using your fingers to rub at your sensitive bud. Castiel’s hands found your hips, holding you down onto him as he pounded into you, desperate and ready for the high he was chasing. 

“Shut your eyes!” He groaned out, as if he was barely able to spit out the words as white light erupted through his eyes. Quickly, you closed your eyes, barely catching the flash of white through the room as his cum flooded your hole. You rocked yourself on him, rubbing your clit in fast little circles as you came with his cum still sitting inside of you. Your walls pulsed on him as you cried his name, dropping your torso to his chest as you rode out the last of the sparks. The Angel’s arms wrapped around you, pressing small kisses to the top of your head as he pulled you further to his hot skin. Still too blissed out to move, you tried to control your ragged breathing. So much for the shower. 

You finally managed to get Castiel into the kitchen, practically dragging him by the hand as you repeated for what felt like the thousandth time that all you wanted was toast and honey. You’d also put on clothes, one of Dean’s shirts he lent to the Angel when he was temporarily human, and the underwear you had been taken in. It was less clothing than you desired, especially considering how little you knew the two other men roaming around the bunker. According to Castiel, it was no surprise that the two of them were at the dining room table, sitting and talking over a laptop and large stack of books. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean regarded his friend, briefly looking up from his book and catching eyes with you in the process. “Y/N.” He acknowledged, peeking Sam’s interest as he looked up from his computer. 

“Hey Y/N, sorry about what happened earlier. We thought Allistair was dead.” Sam apologized, his eyes meeting yours before quickly traveling down your form in his brothers shirt. 

“Oh, well, I’m, uh, sorry he’s not. Do you guys know him well?” You asked, hoping you weren’t prying at something you shouldn’t. 

“Better than we want to. Is that my shirt?” Dean diverted, his eyes no doubt focusing on your cold, perky nipples. 

“Yeah, Castiel let me borrow it. I’m so sorry, I can give it back if you want?” You offered. Now that you thought about it, it was his shirt, and you should have told Castiel to give it back as it was only borrowed. What if it was his favorite shirt? What if he had been looking for it? 

“Nah, keep it. Looks better on you anyways.” He winked, cutting off your miniature anxiety attack. You blushed at the compliment, fucking your head a bit and letting your eyes search for the kitchen. 

“Dean.” Sam warned, shaking his head at his brothers advance. Now with the lighting of the bunker you could really see the men for the first time. They were both gorgeous in their own ways. Dean was chiseled in the face, with a perfect American nose and sharp jawline that could probably cut glass. He was muscular, and tall, but nowhere near the extent his brother was. Sam was a giant. His muscles rippled through his shirt when he breathed, and even sitting at a full sized table he looked uncomfortable, folding his knees in to fit underneath the wood. 

You giggled, waving them off as you turned on your heel, reaching for Castiel’s hand. He quickly locked fingers with you, leading you towards the kitchen for your much needed fuel. As you waited for the toaster, the Angel grew impatient, and, using whatever magic the creature had endless supply of, quickly toasted the bread to where you desired. You buttered and honey’d your bread yourself, contemplating where to eat it. As you were closing the jar, Castiel’s hands came around your waist, his head leaning on your shoulder. You smiled at how possessive the Angel was and pushed your ass back into him. A low growl escaped his throat and you smiled over your shoulder at him. 

“Go eat with the boys. I will fix our room and replace the sheets.” He ordered, turning you with the plate in hand. 

“What happened to the sheets?” You questioned. 

“I ripped them.”


End file.
